Previous studies have shown the tin-mercury phase of dental amalgam to be the weakest phase and the most susceptible to destructive corrosion. It is the purpose of this research to suppress or eliminate the tin-mercury phase. This may be done by the addition of another element which ties the tin up in an inter-metallic which is stronger and less corrodable, or by replacing the tin by some other element. The alloys are being prepared by splat cooling because of the rapidity and cleanliness of the method and because of the possibility of discovering metastable phases which have useful amalgamating properties.